Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for hooking and possibly baiting of a fishing line which is provided with snoods, each snood having a head adapted to be releasably connected to the neck of a fishing hook, the apparatus including a hook magazine for placing hooks in a stack and a pusher for moving the lowermost hook in the stack into engagement with a respective snood head.